Quelques textes persans
by Nanthana14
Summary: Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers du film Prince of Persia, les Sables du temps, nus plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire
1. C'est juste une mauvaise journée

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux vidéo ou du film****  
**

**Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers du film Prince of Persia, les Sables du temps, nus plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

**Certaines journées étaient mauvaises, d'autres étaient bien pires.**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des 24 du FoF sur le prompt "C'est juste une mauvaise journée"**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**C'EST JUSTE UNE MAUVAISE JOURNEE**_

C'est juste une mauvaise journée. La phrase tourne et retourne, elle danse dans la tête de Dastan, mais le jeune homme sait que c'est bien plus qu'une simple mauvaise journée. Il en a connu déjà des journées qui entraient dans cette catégorie.

Il y avait eu sa chute du haut des remparts de Soberk. Un saut mal calculé dont il a raté la réception, se brisant deux côtes, se démontant l'épaule et s'offrant aux mains de ses ennemis.

Il y avait eu le jour où il s'était égaré dans le désert, manquant de peu de mourir d'épuisement et de soif avant que Tus ne le retrouve et le ramène au palais, vivant, mais à demi en vie.

Et il en existait d'autres de ces journées noires qui ne donnaient pas envie de se lever de son lit, mais là c'était différent…

C'était bien au-delà de la simple mauvaise journée. Celle-ci, elle était douloureuse et terrifiante. Elle lui faisait mal et altérait son souffle. Elle pulvérisait son cœur en éclat de verre lui donnant envie de s'écrouler dans un coin et de laisser couler ses larmes, sauf qu'il n'avait pas le droit.

Il devait se relever. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner et il devait comprendre. Il devait comprendre pourquoi Tus lui avait donné cette tunique. Cette tunique mortelle et diabolique, recouverte de poison et qui avait tué son père. Cette homme qui l'avait recueilli, sauvé, élevé comme un fils et qui avait cru au moment de sa mort qu'il était assez ingrat pour le tuer.

Oui, cette journée serait bien plus qu'une simple mauvaise journée. Elle était en train de lui arracher ces gens à qui il tenait plus que sa propre vie. Le roi Sharaman l'avait reconnu comme son fils dés le premier regard. Tus et Garsiv l'aimaient comme leur petit frère et cette journée, cette maudite journée était en train de tout lui prendre.

Le roi était mort en le prenant pour un traître. Tus venait d'ordonner à ses hommes de le ramener par tous les moyens, morts ou vifs. Garsiv s'était lancé sur sa trace avec dans l'idée de le tuer.

Non, là c'était bien pire qu'une mauvaise journée. C'est un cataclysme qui était en train de tout lui prendre.

Dastan vacilla. Bien sûr, il avait le poignard. Ce poignard capable d'inverser le cours du temps. Avec Tamina, il était prêt à tout pour arriver au sablier et effacer à jamais cette maudite journée.

Juste celle-là… pas les autres.

Il se moquait que son épaule lui fasse encore mal par moment…

Il maîtrisait son angoisse de se perdre à nouveau dans le désert…

Mais il ne pouvait pas vivre avec ça. Avec ces pertes, avec cette haine, c'était bien plus qu'une mauvaise journée et quand Nizam surgit, quand Tamina décida de se laisser chuter pour qu'il puisse accomplir sa mission, c'était de loin la pire journée de toute son existence.

Leurs destins étaient entre ses mains. Il devait les aider, les sauver, les ramener… Il devait les avoir à nouveau avec lui.

Il ne pouvait pas les perdre.

Cette atroce journée ne pouvait pas le détruire.

Il allait se relever.

Ce ne serait plus qu'une mauvaise journée !


	2. Vouloir percer la carapace

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux vidéo ou du film****  
**

**Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers du film Prince of Persia, les Sables du temps, nus plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

**Tamina se posait des questions, peut-être que Garsiv aurait la réponse. **

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Problème"**

**(rappel : vous avez une heure pour écrire sur un thème)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**VOULOIR PERCER LA CARAPACE**_

Tamina ne savait pas comment elle devait prendre l'annonce de son mariage avec le prince Dastan. Oh, il était agréable à regarder, musclé et il avait des yeux bleus fascinants de même qu'un sourire désarmant, non ce n'était pas vraiment ça le problème. C'était le reste.

La jeune princesse d'Alamut avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose s'était passé quand il lui avait remis sa propre dague. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il la possède à part s'il l'avait utilisé. Elle tentait bien de le faire parler, de savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais il lui répondait par des mots vagues avant de disparaître de longues heures.

Au final, elle avait dû se faire une raison. Elle ne saurait sans doute jamais le fin de mots de cette histoire. Elle avait donc prit sur elle et avait décidé de passer un peu de temps à ces côtés pour mieux le connaître. Peu à peu, elle avait appris à l'apprécier et finalement cette idée de mariage ne la rebutait plus. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle ressentait quelque chose, mais il l'attirait.

Quelques jours avant le mariage, elle était même assez pressé de devenir son épouse, peut-être que ce statut lui permettrait de briser sa carapace et d'apprendre à connaître réellement qui il était, parce que depuis le début, elle voyait bien qu'il lui cachait une grande partie de lui-même.

En se promenant dans les jardins, l'esprit occupé par ses questions, la jeune femme reconnut une autre silhouette assise sur un banc, celle d'un autre prince perse : Garsiv. La jeune princesse vit en sa présence une manière de résoudre le problème qui la préoccupait et elle se rapprocha de lui en souriant. Garsiv se redressa en la voyant, il la salua avec respect et Tamina lui fit un sourire.

\- Quand je pense qu'on dit que les princes de Perse ne sont que des rustres.

\- Vous voyez bien que c'est une erreur.

\- Je le vois et ça tombe bien que vous soyez-là peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider à résoudre un problème.

\- Si je le peux, bien sûr.

\- Demain je vais épouser votre frère.

A la mention de Dastan, Garsiv sourit.

\- Il sera un mari parfait et aimant, ne vous en faites pas. Tout ira bien.

\- Sauf qu'il est aussi secret et muet qu'une tombe et j'ai peur de faire des erreurs.

\- Des erreurs ?

\- Oui, alors parlez-moi de lui. Je voudrais le connaître un peu. Qu'est-ce que je dois savoir pour le rendre heureux ? Je l'apprécie réellement et je voudrais mieux le connaître.

\- Parler de Dastan ?

\- Vous êtes son frère, non ?

\- Oui, c'est un fait.

\- Alors dites-moi ? L'encouragea Tamina en s'asseyant sur le banc.

Garsiv soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, joignant ses mains avant de se pencher en avant.

\- Eh bien pour commencer Dastan est loyal, courageux, généreux et fidèle. Vous serez heureuse avec lui, il ne prendra jamais d'autre femme. Il ne voulait même pas se marier.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il est aussi de manière assez paradoxal assez peu sûr de lui. Il se voit toujours comme le gosse des rues ramassé par mon père et non comme un fils à part entière. Il est heureux de faire partie de notre famille, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il pense avoir le droit d'en créer une. Il a été surpris par la proposition de Tus et puis… Il vous trouve belle, je ne peux pas le blâmer pour ça.

Tamina rit doucement.

\- Vous êtes un flatteur, autre chose que je dois savoir ?

Garsiv sourit. L'espace de quelques secondes, des dizaines d'idées lui vinrent en mémoire. Il ne savait même pas quoi lui dire en premier. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aurait pu lui apprendre sur son petit frère. Il aurait pu lui expliquer que Dastan dormait toujours mal avant une bataille, mais encore plus mal après, se reprochant les morts tombés au combat et jurant que la prochaine fois il serait encore plus rapide. La plupart du temps, il passait les jours suivants à s'entraîner sur les toits, à sauter de murs en murs et à prendre tous les risques avant de s'écrouler de fatigue. Il aurait aussi pu lui dire que de sa vie dans la rue, il avait gardé des réflexes de défense qu'il ne contrôlait pas réellement. Il ne fallait pas le réveiller en sursaut, ne pas le surprendre parce qu'on pouvait très bien recevoir un coup de poing ou pire. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il n'aimait ni les fêtes, ni les célébrations et encore moins se retrouver au centre de l'attention. Cela le terrorisait bien plus que toute une armée d'Hassassins… mais au final, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que Tamina avait besoin de savoir.

\- Plus rien à me dire ?

\- Aimez-le…

Tamina sursauta, fronçant les sourcils.

\- De quoi ?

\- Aimez-le et il finira par se livrer par lui-même. Il n'est pas très bavard. Il a sûrement plein de défauts, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien et il mérite d'être aimé… Aimez-le… C'est la seule réponse à votre problème.


	3. Cauchemar

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux vidéo ou du film****  
**

**Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers du film Prince of Persia, les Sables du temps, nus plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

**Son cœur battait de manière irrégulière et désagréable. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus laborieuse et il détestait le goût du fer sur sa langue, le goût de son propre sang. Dans cet état, le jeune homme savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Cauchemar"**

**(rappel : vous avez une heure pour écrire sur un thème)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**CAUCHEMAR**_

Dastan était épuisé. Tout son corps était en souffrance et chaque geste lui entraînait une douleur plus grande encore. Son cœur battait de manière irrégulière et désagréable. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus laborieuse et il détestait le goût du fer sur sa langue, le goût de son propre sang. Dans cet état, le jeune homme savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Quelle raison avait-il de vivre maintenant ? Son père, ses frères, son meilleur ami et Tamina étaient morts… Pendant un temps, il avait eu cet espoir fou de remonter le temps et de changer les choses, mais il avait échoué… échoué de manière lamentable et Nizam lui avait tout prit… sa famille et son avenir… Au final, il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui prendre sa vie et sa victoire serait totale.

Elle l'était déjà de toute manière, non ?

Enchaîné par les poignets, les pieds touchant à peine le sol, il avait de plus en plus de mal à sentir ses mains et ses doigts. Ils remuaient à peine. En cause l'arrête tranchante de ses fers qui lui sciait lentement, le sang s'écoulant de ses plaies le long de ses bras.

Dastan gémit. Il n'en était pas à son premier combat. Il avait déjà était blessé, mais la douleur qu'il ressentait n'était en rien semblable à ce qu'il se souvenait avoir vécu. Son dos le brûlait… Il avait perdu le décompte des coups de fouet passé le cinquantième et il savait que sans soins, ses chairs en lambeaux s'infecteraient. De toute manière, c'était sans doute déjà le cas tellement il avait l'impression de brûler de fièvre.

Poussé sur ses jambes pour se tenir debout aurait pu l'aider à soulager ses bras, mais ça non plus, il ne pouvait plus le faire. Leur de leur dernier entretien, Nizam avait ordonné à ses bourreaux de lui briser les jambes, ce dont il s'était acquitté avec un tel zèle qu'il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait plus marcher. De toute manière quelle importance. Il allait mourir comme tous les siens… Comme son père empoisonné par cette tunique qu'il lui avait donné, comme Garsiv touché mortellement par le trait d'un Hassassin, comme Tus au corps transpercé par une lame traître, comme Bis éventré par l'un des ses monstres, comme Tamina qui lui avait hurlé de la sauver avant de le forcer à la lâcher… Les sauver… Il aurait voulu le faire, mais il avait échoué. Il n'était qu'un raté, une vermine rampant sur le sable qui avait cru qu'on pouvait changer le destin.

Dastan sentit la boule au fond de sa gorge grossir. Il aurait bien aimé pleuré, mais il n'avait plus de larmes depuis longtemps. En revanche, une violente quinte de toux s'empara de lui et le secoua avec violence. La douleur était si atroce que son corps se tordit en proie à des convulsions atroces. Des convulsions qu'il ne parvenait pas à arrêter et qui finir de le briser. Il n'en pouvait plus. Tout était noir autour de lui et puis soudain, dans toute cette douleur, Dastan se sentit agripper par les épaules. Le jeune homme protesta, tenta de se débattre, mais c'était peine perdue. On continuait à le secouer et une voix sortit du brouillard.

\- Dastan ! Dastan ! Eh ! Dastan !

En sursaut, le jeune homme se redressa d'un bond, perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva à plat ventre sur le sol. Sa respiration était courte, saccadée et son corps tremblait comme jamais il n'avait tremblé.

Toutefois, il remarqua que le sol était subitement recouvert d'un tapis épais et moelleux. Un tapis ?

Tout en continuant à trembler de tous se membres, il tenta de se redresser, sursautant lorsqu'une silhouette s'agenouilla devant lui.

\- Eh ! Dastan !

Bloqué dans la torpeur qui l'empêchait de comprendre ce qui se passait, continuant à trembler de tous ses membres, Dastan redressa la tête.

\- Tus ?

Aussi inconcevable que cela puisse lui paraître, c'était bien Tus, son frère, son grand-frère qui se tenait devant lui. Mais c'était impossible. Tus était mort devant ses yeux. Nizam avait remporté la victoire… C'était bien pour cela qu'il le torturait depuis des jours, non ?

\- Oui, c'est moi, répondit Tus une ride d'inquiétude bien marqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Je… Je suis en train de rêver… Je… Tu es mort. Je n'ai pas pu te sauver. Laisse-moi !

Ses morts se finirent dans un sanglot et Tus parut choqué. Délicatement, il avança la main et caressa avec douceur la joue de son jeune frère.

\- Chut… Le cauchemar est de penser que je suis mort. Regarde-moi Dastan. Je suis en vie. Tu as sauvé notre père de Nizam, tu nous as tous sauvé. Regarde !

Toujours en tremblant, Dastan, leva un peu les yeux. C'était vrai qu'il paraissait réel. Tus continua à lui presser la joue, bouleversé de le voir dans cet état. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait son petit frère avoir des nuits agitées, mais ce cauchemar semblait être le pire de tous, car il le voyait continuer à trembler. Il fallait qu'il le calme et qu'il comprenne pourquoi il ne rêvait que de mort et de destruction. Doucement, il le prit par le bras et le redressa pour le faire asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Puis, sans un mot, il se pencha et glissa ses mains dans son dos pour l'attirer dans ses bras.

Dastan ne le repoussa pas et laissa même sa tête reposer dans le creux de son cou. Tus ne dit rien pendant de longues minutes, le berçant avec tendresse dans ses bras. Une main glissa sur sa nuque et il se pencha pour lui murmurer.

\- Allez Dastan. Je te promets que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Tu sens comme mon cœur bat ? Je suis vivant et toi aussi. Tout va bien petit frère. Tout va bien.

\- Je… Je suis réveillé ? Demanda le jeune homme en s'accrochant à son frère.

\- Oui, tu es réveillé. Tout va bien. Tu es réveillé.

\- Mais tout cela semblait si réel…Je…

Dastan, incapable de finir sa phrase se remit à trembler. Tus ne dit rien et le berça de nouveau doucement contre lui.

\- Quoi que ce soit, ça ne l'était pas, mais si tu veux m'en parler je suis là.

\- Non… Non… Pas tout de suite.

\- D'accord, je comprends. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu devrais te rallonger. Je vais rester le temps que tu te rendormes.

Dastan prit une longue inspiration qui parvint à lui faire reprendre le contrôle de lui-même puis se détacha des bras de son frère.

\- Non, tout va bien. C'était juste un peu trop réel, ajouta-t-il en lissant ses cheveux à l'arrière.

\- C'est le propre des cauchemars, dit Tus en se redressant. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien me dire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien.

Tus hocha la tête, le gratifia d'un sourire et lui donna une petite tape avant de se diriger vers la porte. Dastan le suivit du regard, revivant mentalement la terrible scène de sa mort… Comment pourrait-il lui avouer ce qui le hantait réellement ?


	4. Une amulette

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux vidéo ou du film****  
**

**Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers du film Prince of Persia, les Sables du temps, nus plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

**Un cri déchira l'aube et Tamina s'assit brusquement dans son lit. La jeune femme en sueur, haletait et tremblait de tous ses membres. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'elle faisait le même rêve.**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Apotropaïque"**

**(rappel : vous avez une heure pour écrire sur un thème)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**UNE AMULETTE**_

Un cri déchira l'aube et Tamina s'assit brusquement dans son lit. La jeune femme en sueur, haletait et tremblait de tous ses membres. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'elle faisait le même rêve, cinq jours qu'elle voyait Dastan, debout au centre du champ de bataille, le corps transpercé par le javelot d'un ennemi, s'écroulant dans les bras de Tus qui hurlait de terreur… Ses tremblements se firent plus forts… Il mourait, là, dans les bras de son frère… Elle avait l'impression de ressentir sa douleur, de souffrir avec lui et de mourir à ses côtés… C'était atroce… L'un des pires présages qui eut hanté ses nuits depuis son plus jeune âge… Pourtant ce n'était pas le premier qu'elle avait de sa vie, bien au contraire, mais là c'était Dastan et elle ne supportait plus de le voir mourir dés qu'elle fermait les yeux… C'en était trop pour elle et la jeune femme éclata en sanglots.

Trop bouleversée, elle ne réagit même pas lorsque des bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules pour la ramener sur un torse large et musclé.

\- Hey, souffla Dastan avec douceur au creux de son oreille en la serrant contre lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Un cauchemar, souffla la jeune femme en réponse.

Du bout des doigts son époux lui effleura la joue.

\- Tu n'es pas un peu vieille pour t'effrayer d'un cauchemar ?

Ce n'était qu'une légère boutade, comme il la gratifiait depuis leur rencontre, mais Tamina n'avait pas le cœur à ça, pas après ces images encore tatouées sur sa rétine. Agacée, elle se dégagea des bras de son amant pour s'éloigner de lui et lui tourner le dos.

Dastan comprit qu'il avait dit une bêtise et qu'elle souffrait vraiment. Le jeune homme se sentit mal et se pencha au-dessus d'elle. Il glissa sa main sur son bras et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

\- Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi. Je sais que tes cauchemars peuvent être réels.

\- Ce n'est pas une option, ils le sont, souffla la jeune femme en acceptant de se retourner vers lui.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ? Lui demanda Dastan en lui caressant la joue et les cheveux.

\- Non. Cela ne regarde que moi.

\- Je comprends, mais tu sais, jamais je ne trahirai ce que tu pourras me dire, tu peux avoir confiance en moi et…

\- Tu es vraiment obligé de rejoindre Garsiv et Tus pour ce raid sur Azouf ?

Dastan, déstabilisé par la question subite, fronça les sourcils.

\- Rejoindre mes frères ? Eh bien oui… je suis un prince de Perse je te rappelle. Cela me donne des devoirs envers mon Royaume et ma famille. Des devoirs dont je dois m'acquitter, même si j'aurais préféré rester au lit avec toi, ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

\- Et si tu ne rentres pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me restera ? A moi ? A nous ? Ajouta-t-elle en touchant son ventre rebondi.

En effet, la jeune princesse d'Alamut était enceinte de sept mois. Dastan avait été émerveillé par la nouvelle. Il n'avait jamais semblé si heureux. Depuis qu'il l'avait appris, il était encore plus doux, attentionné, prévenant. Tamina savait qu'il ferait un père magnifique et elle était terrorisée à l'idée qu'il ne connaisse jamais cet enfant. Cela serait si terrible pour cet enfant et si injuste pour lui…

\- Je rentrerai, la rassura Dastan en l'embrassant sur le fond. Je tiens trop à vous, souffla-t-il en posant à son tour sa main sur son ventre.

Sous sa paume, il sentit le bébé donner un coup de pied et son sourire se fit plus grand.

\- Il est vigoureux. Je suis sûr que c'est un petit garçon.

\- Parce que tu crois que toutes les filles sont des choses fragiles ?

\- Non, surtout si elle a une mère comme toi, répondit en souriant le jeune homme.

\- Je t'en prie Dastan… Reste-ici, lui rétorqua Tamina, juste cette fois.

Dastan tiqua. Cela faisait deux fois qu'elle lui demandait, ce n'était pas anodin et soudain, il comprit… Ses cauchemars, ses pleurs… Est-ce qu'elle savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas ? Le jeune homme prit une longue inspiration, bouleversé par ce constat et finit de glisser ses bras sous elle pour la ramener contre lui en la berçant avec tendresse.

\- Je vais rentrer, ne laisse pas ces cauchemars te dirent le contraire. Cette menace est grande. Je ne peux pas laisser mes frères combattre seuls… Si jamais eux ne rentrent pas, je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner.

\- Ta décision est prise alors ?

\- Oui…

\- Rien ne pourra te faire changer d'avis ? Pas même le petit garçon que je porte ?

\- Tu ne voulais pas une petite fille ? Lui répliqua avec douceur Dastan,

\- Garçon ou fille, je veux que cet enfant ait un père…

\- Je te le promets.

\- Tu ne peux pas me le promettre, ne fais pas ça.

\- Mais je veux qu'il ait des oncles, tu me comprends.

\- Oui, tu ne reviendras pas sur ta décision ?

\- Non, mes frères ont besoin de moi.

Tamina soupira et hocha la tête. Elle le comprenait… C'était le pouvoir de la fraternité qui tenait le Royaume de Perse à flot. Elle avait peur pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner ses frères. Il lui fallait une autre idée pour contourner son cauchemar. Tamina finit donc se redresser et se glissa hors du lit. Le drap glissa sur le sol et Dastan admira la courbure parfaite de ses hanches pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers une étagère. Elle prit une boîte en jadéite ouvragé et revint vers le lit, sur le bord duquel elle s'assit. Dastan se redressa pour s'asseoir à ses côtés et la prendre par la taille. Il posa son menton sur son épaule et l'observa ouvrir la boîte.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Tamina ne répondit rien, mais sortit un petit pochon en soie. Il contenait un objet qu'elle fit tomber dans la paume de sa main. C'était une pierre d'ambre sculptée de runes, retenu par une chaine d'or.

\- Cette petite amulette apotropaïque qui éloigne les mauvais sorts et les esprits. C'est un talisman puissant.

La jeune femme prit la chaine et se tourna, plaçant le collier autour du cou de son époux.

\- Je t'en prie, ne t'en sépare pas. Je serai plus tranquille. Elle seule peut briser la fatalité.

Dastan hocha la tête, bien conscient qu'elle était bouleversée. Il prit même la pierre dans sa main pour la faire rouler entre ses doigts.

\- Je ne la quitterai pas et je reviendrai. Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Je t'aime, dit-il avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Bien que toujours terrorisée, Tamina répondit à son baiser, espérant secrètement que le pouvoir de l'amulette serait assez puissant pour lui ramener en vie.


	5. Un soir de victoire

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux vidéo ou du film****  
**

**Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers du film Prince of Persia, les Sables du temps, nus plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

**La fête battait son plein dans le palais de NAsaf**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'Event la "Liste de l'Eté" du groupe "Papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur" dans lequel il faut placer trois mots imposés dans un texte de moins de 1000 mots.**

_**Liste 1 : Musique, Voyage, Sable**_

_**Nombre de mots : 605**_

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**QUELQUES TEXTES PERSANS**_

_**Un soir de victoire**_

La **musique** résonnait dans tout le palais de Nasaf, rappelant à tous que ce soir était un jour de fête. En effet, les trois fils du Roi avaient remportés une belle victoire, repoussant au sud l'envahisseur violent qui tentait de les détruire depuis de longues semaines. La manœuvre osée de cavalerie de Garsiv, couplée à l'attaque surprise des hommes de Dastan, attaquant de la falaise, avait permis à l'infanterie de Tus d'enfoncer les lignes ennemies. L'aîné des fils de Sharaman avait pu trancher la gorge de leur chef et les autres guerriers avaient fui dans un désordre total. Ces ennemis là n'étaient pas prêts de revenir et jamais le Roi ne s'était senti aussi heureux… Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il répétait à tous que son royaume reposait sur la force et l'union de ses trois fils, c'était la vérité et cela le rendait fier. Ils étaient unis, complémentaires et ils s'aimaient… C'était tout cela qui leur donnait cette force leur permettant d'être à nouveau vainqueurs.

Machinalement, à force de penser à eux, le Roi les chercha du regard. De l'autre côté de la salle, Garsiv semblait envoûté par une jeune danseuse, sous le regard amusé de Tus et de Dastan qui buvaient en souriant. Ces gamins ne changeraient jamais, Garsiv non plus…

Tout en observant Garsiv jouer de ses charmes, Tus tendit sa coupe pour la faire remplir de nouveau et lança un regard amusé à Dastan.

\- Et toi ? Pas tenté par un tête à tête avec une danseuse ?

\- Non… Je ne danse qu'avec Tamina.

Son aîné sourit avant de se laisser tomber à l'arrière sur les coussins.

\- D'abord tu ne voulais pas de femme et maintenant tu n'en veux qu'une, je t'admire.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une autre, son amour me suffit et j'ai hâte de la retrouver.

\- Ceci dit, marmonna Tus en tournant la tête sur la droite, j'avoue que d'en avoir plusieurs, peut être dur à gérer.

\- Plus que tes soldats ?

\- Bien plus ! Répondit Tus en riant.

Dastan rit avec lui et la fête continua à battre son plein. Tout n'était que rires et insouciance. Tous étaient heureux de pouvoir fêter une victoire qu'ils avaient bien failli ne pas remporter.

Ce fut à ce moment que Dastan, aperçut Bis se faufiler dans la pièce. Ce dernier tapota sur la cuisse de Tus, donna sa coupe à Garsiv et alla rejoindre son frère des rues. En souriant, il le prit par les épaules et le ramena contre lui.

\- Tu te décides enfin à nous rejoindre.

\- Je vérifiais nos provisions pour le **voyage** de retour à Alamut.

\- Cela pouvait attendre demain.

\- Je sais, mais je ne suis même pas sur que nous pourrons partir.

\- De quoi ? Pourquoi ne rentrerions-nous pas chez nous ?

\- Tu as vu par la fenêtre ?

\- La fenêtre ? Répéta Dastan, fronçant les sourcils devant l'air soucieux de son ami.

Bis hocha la tête et Dastan l'entraîna sur la terrasse. Il observa la nuit, calme, paisible et se retourna vers lui.

\- Je ne vois rien.

\- A l'ouest, par-delà les montagnes, dit Bis de plus en plus sérieux.

Instinctivement, tous les sens de Dastan se mirent en état d'alerte pendant qu'il se tournait dans la direction indiquée par son ami et, en une fraction de secondes, il comprit ce qui l'inquiétait.

\- Je connais les tempêtes de **sable,** Dastan. On en a traversé des dizaines, mais je n'ai jamais vu ça. Elle est plus haute que les montagnes, elle va les engloutir… C'est comme… si elle n'était pas naturelle…


	6. La colère de Tiamat

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux vidéo ou du film****  
**

**Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers du film Prince of Persia, les Sables du temps, nus plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

**Dastan était pensif, **

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'Atelier "Astronomie" du discord "L'Enfer de Dante"**

**_2eme constellation : Dragon_**

**_2ème signification : Dans la mythologie babylonienne, la forme sinueuse de la constellation représenterait la déesse sumérienne Tiamat. Tiamat est une divinité primordiale mésopotamienne qui personnifie les eaux salées des océans où règne le chaos._**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**QUELQUES TEXTES PERSANS**_

_**La colère de Tiamat**_

\- Dastan était allongé sur l'un des remparts de la ville de Nasaf, les yeux braqués sur le ciel étoilé. Avec Garsiv, il avait été désigné par son père pour partir en ambassade dans un royaume voisin. Les deux frères devaient prendre la mer au lever du soleil et Dastan devait bien admettre que cela le rendait nerveux. Le sable, la montagne, il savait qu'il pouvait gérer, mais la mer c'était autre chose… S'il tombait à l'eau, on pouvait très bien ne pas pouvoir le remonter, il pouvait se noyer, disparaître et personne ne pourrait ramener son corps pour lui rendre un dernier hommage…

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne fit pas attention à Garsiv qui vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Tu n'es jamais très bavard, mais là c'est du mutisme. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

\- Tiamat, répondit son jeune frère en fixant obstinément le ciel.

Garsiv fronça les sourcils et redressa la tête, observant les étoiles que lui désignait son cadet. Elles serpentaient dans le ciel comme une créature fantastique qui ondulait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Garsiv savait quelles craintes habitaient son jeune frère. Tout comme lui, il était peu habitué à la navigation. Ils étaient des hommes de la terre, l'idée d'affronter le chaos des Océans, de naviguer sur ses eaux salées déchaînées et impropres ne l'enchantait pas plus que lui, mais c'était son rôle de frère aîné d'apaiser ses craintes et il lui tapota le bras.

\- Dis donc, tu as sauté du haut des murailles de Ur, tu as escaladé la falaise du Nord et tu as chargé tout seul une forteresse tenue par un magicien avec un sceptre démoniaque pour nous ouvrir la porte, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as peur d'un voyage de deux jours en bateau ?

\- Si… sur l'eau tu ne contrôles rien…

\- Contrôler ? Mais tu veux contrôler quoi ?

\- Tu penses réellement que tout se passera tranquillement ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux toujours tout voir en noir, la traversée pourrait être très agréable.

\- Ou agitée… Dit Dastan en se redressant pour s'asseoir aux côtés de son frère. Qu'est-ce que tu feras si Tiamat ordonne à son dragon de mer de nous engloutir.

\- Ce que l'on fait toujours, répondit Garsiv avec un grand sourire, on le mettra en pièces.

\- Un dragon de mer ?

\- Il parait que les écailles ont des vertus médicinales et tu pourrais te faire un collier avec des dents, un de plus, dit-il en faisant tenter les liens ornés de perles que son frère portait toujours autour du cou.

\- Que le ciel t'entende, murmura Dastan en soupirant.

\- Il ne peut en être autrement, répondit Garsiv en lui donnant une tape dans le dos…

Un tape qui se voulait rassurante et à laquelle il pensa au moment où l'eau se mit à bouillonner devant leur bateau et qu'une tête monstrueuse à deux rangées de dent jaillit devant la proue. Garsiv frémit et son regard s'accrocha l'espace de quelques secondes à celui de son frère avant qu'il se tourne vers ses hommes pour hurler :

\- A vos armes !


	7. La créature de Tiamat

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux vidéo ou du film****  
**

**Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers du film Prince of Persia, les Sables du temps, nus plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

**Dastan avait eu raison de redouter la colère de Tiamat**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre d'un défi du discord "L'Enfer de Dante" : les fanfictions de la mythologie**

**_DEFI 1 : Les fanfictions de la mythologie :_ ****Sobek - mythe égyptien**

**_Défi : __Écrire sur une créature aquatique monstrueuse_**

**_bingo ! En plus cela sera donc la suite directe de l'OS précédent !_**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**QUELQUES TEXTES PERSANS**_

_**La créature de Tiamat**_

Dastan avait eu envie de croire aux mots rassurants de son frère. En effet, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'un démon marin de Tiamat ne les attaque. Dans cette histoire, ils n'étaient que des ambassadeurs et même si le conflit couvait depuis de longues années avec le Royaume de leur père, rien ne justifiait une attaque divine, sauf que Tiamat était la déesse protectrice de la cité de Lokash et c'était bien tout le problème…

La prêtresse du roi Ormar avait invoqué la déesse, lui demandant de mettre à mal ses ennemis et la déesse avait répondu. Le plus jeune des princes de Perse avait comprit que tout allait se compliquer au moment même où l'eau se mit à bouillonner devant le bateau. Garsiv et les autres n'y firent pas attention tout e suite, mais Dastan avait un sixième sens pour détecter les problèmes et il dégaina ses cimeterres avant de courir en direction de la proue sous le regard intrigué de certains guerriers qui ne comprirent pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

De l'arrière du bateau, Garsiv le vit partir en courant et fronça les sourcils. Son frère n'agissait jamais de manière irrationnelle, enfin pas tout le temps… ou pas souvent… Quoi qu'il en fût, cette attitude l'alarma.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Intrigué, il fit mine de rejoindre son frère, mais s'immobilisa brutalement avant de se retourner en direction du bastingage. Quelque chose venait de heurter la coque du bateau, lui faisant comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas normal. Il se figea et aperçut une ondulation étrange dans l'eau, comme si un serpent, un serpent gigantesque nageait à leur côté. Une boule se noua au creux de son ventre.

\- Ce n'est pas possible…

Garsiv se tourna vivement en direction de Dastan, pensant à leur discussion de la veille et à ses craintes, comme il aurait aimé avoir tort. Cependant, l'heure n'était pas au regret puisque ce fut à cet instant qu'une immense vague fit tanguer leur bateau et qu'une tête monstrueuse jaillit de l'eau, la gueule ouverte, prête à engloutir la proue et son frère qui se tenait à celle-ci.

Dastan ne trembla pas devant le monstre marin qui lui faisait face et tourna la tête en direction de son aîné. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Garsiv frissonna… Non… Il ne pouvait mourir de cette façon, il refusait de lui avoir menti, alors il se tourna en direction de ses hommes et hurla :

\- A vos armes !

Une fois les secondes de stupeur passées, les perses comprirent qu'ils allaient devoir se défendre pour ne pas se faire dévorer et sautèrent sur leur armes dans un geste déjà désespéré au moment où le dragon rugit. Il ouvrit en grand la gueule et l'abattit sur le bateau.

Dastan frémit, mais ne fuit pas, il attendit qu'il soit prêt à le dévorer et lui passa un violent coup de lame sur la gueule avant de plonger en avant. L'animal rugit et se cabra de nouveau pendant que le jeune homme effectua une roulade pour lui échapper. Il heurta violemment le poteau du mat et glapit de douleur. La bête rugit au dessus de lui et le jeune homme se redressa en titubant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester immobile. Il serait une proie bien trop facile !

D'ailleurs, ce fut à cet instant que le monstre passa une seconde fois à l'attaque. Dastan eut le réflexe de l'éviter en partie, mais l'une des griffes du monstre lui laboura profondément le dos. La douleur lui arracha un gémissement et sa vue se troubla pendant quelques secondes alors qu'il tombait à genoux sur le pont. Autour de lui, les rugissements se firent plus forts et le jeune homme comprit qu'il allait repasser à l'attaque.

Dastan serra les dents et tenta de se redresser, mais sa blessure dans le dos le lança et il manqua de s'écrouler une nouvelle fois. Il perçut le cri de la bête, la brillance de ses dents et sut que sa mort était arrivée.

Cependant, les dents de la bête claquèrent dans le vide, car au moment où il allait le dévorer, Garsiv surgit sur la droite et le bouscula. Les deux frères roulèrent sur le pont pendant que la mâchoire du monstre déchiqueta une partie des lattes du pont. Garsiv fut le premier à se redresser et empoigna Dastan par les épaules.

\- Hey ? ça va ?

Le jeune homme redressa la tête en direction de son frère. De la douleur passa dans son regard, mais aussi une résignation que Garsiv ne lui avait jamais vue.

\- On ne va pas s'en sortir…

\- Chut, ne dis pas ça, lui répondit Garsiv en l'agrippant par la nuque, ne dit pas ça.

Dastan ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais ce fut à cet instant que le monstre attaqua de nouveau. Le bois du pont se brisa sous l'assaut et les deux frères furent violemment projetés. Garsiv heurta le bastingage, mais Dastan, propulsé par le choc, passa par-dessus bord. Son corps heurta la surface de l'eau avec violence et il glapit. Sa vision se fit noire et le jeune homme se sentit glisser.

Garsiv se redressa et regarda autour de lui en secouant doucement la tête. Il chercha à localiser son frère, mais ne le vit nulle part. Son cœur s'accéléra tandis qu'il se relevait d'un bond.

\- Dastan !

Angoissé, il tourna la tête vers l'eau où serpentait le corps du monstre et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le corps de son cadet être engloutit par les flots agités.

\- Non ! Pas ça !

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Garsiv enjamba le bastingage et se jeta à l'eau. Il prit une inspiration et plongea sous la surface, se glissant entre les méandres du corps du monstre pour atteindre celui de son jeune frère.

Quand sa main se referma sur son bras, un certain soulagement lui redonna de la force. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et nagea en direction de la surface. En émergeant, il prit une longue goulée d'air tout en faisant basculer la tête de son frère contre son épaule.

\- Dastan ? Dastan ?

Inquiet de le sentir aussi inerte, il le secoua plus fort et le jeune homme finit par tousser durement, crachant de l'eau, en ouvrant les yeux. Garsiv se sentit rassuré de le voir revenir à lui, mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant, bien conscient que son jeune frère ne pourrait pas se maintenir à la surface seul, lui dont les yeux luttaient pour rester ouverts.

\- Garsiv…

\- Oui, je te tiens, je vais nous faire remonter à bord et...

Brutalement, Garsiv ne termina pas sa phrase. Parce qu'à cet instant, devant son regard terrifié, il vit le monstre se dresser de toute sa hauteur avant de fondre, gueule ouverte sur le bateau. Sa puissante mâchoire se referma sur la coque qui explosa sous la pression. Les hommes poussèrent des cris de terreur. Le mât se brisa, s'abattant non loin des deux frères et du bois vola dans tous les sens.

En seulement quelques secondes, il ne restait plus rien du navire perse. Les hommes, qui avaient survécus, étaient comme eux, en train de lutter pour rester à la surface, devenant des proies faciles pour le dragon de mer qui les surplomba de toute sa hauteur.

Garsiv déglutit… Avec son regard rouge et ses écailles noires, il faisait peur d'un seul regard, mais surtout, avec sa gueule immense, il pouvait les engloutir d'une seule bouchée.

La bête plana au-dessus d'eux, attendant le meilleur moment pour attaquer ou des ordres... Parce que ce fut à cet instant que Garsiv repéra un autre bateau… un bateau dont la proue portait l'emblème de la cité de Lokash. Le jeune perse frémit de rage. Bien entendu, ce traître de Borsal voulait être au premier rang ! C'était pour ça que son dragon n'attaquait plus pour le moment.

Le bateau glissa sur l'eau et certains survivants tentèrent de nager dans sa direction, préférant être prisonniers que dévorés par cette bête. Cependant, le premier qui toucha la coque n'eut pas le temps de tenter sa chance. Le dragon de mer fondit sur lui et le dévora sous le regard de ses compagnons qui comprirent le message.

Toujours dans les bras de son frère, luttant contre la torpeur qui le guettait, Dastan souffla à son frère.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir eu raison. Tu aurais dû me laisser partir seul, comme père l'avait proposé…

Garsiv frémit. Oui, c'était vrai. Leur père avait confié cette ambassade à Dastan, mais son frère avait vu son inquiétude et il s'était proposé pour l'accompagner, ce qu'il ne regrettait pas, malgré ce que son petit frère sous-entendait…

\- Je suis bien ici.

\- Garsiv…

\- Non, arrête de penser que ta vie est moins importante que le nôtre.

Dastan aurait bien répondu, mais une voix venant du haut du bateau s'exclama.

\- Bien ! Voyez-vous ça ! Nous avons deux des précieux fils de Sharaman !

Garsiv redressa la tête.

\- Borsal…

Le seigneur de Lokash sourit de manière sadique et se tourna vers ses hommes.

\- Remontez-moi ces deux-là !

Puis, il se tourna en direction du dragon de mer et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un sourire sadique.

\- Tue les autres !

\- Non ! Hurla Garsiv, mais il était trop tard.

Le monstre était déjà à sa triste besogne et des cris de terreur retentirent tout autour des deux frères. Instinctivement, Garsiv serra un plus fort Dastan contre lui.

\- Nous lui ferons payer…


	8. Les prisonniers de Tiamat

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux vidéo ou du film****  
**

**Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers du film Prince of Persia, les Sables du temps, nus plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

**Dastan et Garsiv se retrouvent à la merci de leurs ennemis**

**_ ce chapitre est la suite des deux OS précédents !_**

**_Ce texte répond à 5 défis du Discord "l'enfer de Dante" (liste en fin de texte)_**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**QUELQUES TEXTES PERSANS**_

_**Les prisonniers de Tiamat**_

Sans ménagement, Dastan et Tus furent jetés sur le pont du bateau de Borsal. Garsiv se redressa à genoux, mais Dastan, trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit, ne bougea pas. Il haletait doucement, tentant de ne pas montrer combien il se sentait mal, mais son frère le comprit et se rapprocha de lui, posant les mains sur son corps en le ramenant contre ses genoux pour le protéger. Il nota au passage que la plaie dans son dos était plus profonde qu'il ne le pensait. Il était gravement blessé. Cela risquait de ne pas arranger leurs affaires.

Borsal le regarda faire et ricana sur un ton sadique.

\- Tu penses réellement que tu peux le protéger de moi, tu veux que je te montre ?

Un élan de terreur fit bondir le cœur de Garsiv pendant que le seigneur de guerre se tourna vers ses hommes. Il leur sourit et lança des ordres dans une langue que le perse ne comprit pas, mais qui fit monter sa peur d'un cran quand ils se dirigèrent vers lui. Instinctivement, il agrippa Dastan et tenta de le redresser pour le serrer dans ses bras. Son jeune frère gémit, tout en reprenant un peu mieux conscience de leur environnement.

Son instinct de survie lui fit comprendre qu'ils étaient dans une position peu enviable. Alors quand Garsiv tenta de le redresser, il serra les dents pour parvenir à se tenir à genoux, son regard bleu nuit croisant le regard sombre de son aîné.

Cependant, il était déjà trop tard. Aux ordres de leur seigneur, plusieurs hommes s'approchèrent des deux frères et empoignèrent fermement Garsiv pour le tirer en arrière. Ce dernier poussa un cri de rage et tenta de leur résister, mais ils étaient plus nombreux, plus violents aussi et un coup de pied dans l'estomac le plia en deux. Garsiv glapit pendant qu'ils l'empoignaient, l'immobilisant à genoux sur le pont du navire.

D'autres types agrippèrent Dastan et à la manière dont ils l'entraînèrent en direction de Borsal, le cœur de Garsiv se serra.

\- Non ! Non ! Hurla-t-il dans un vain espoir.

Les types forcèrent Dastan à s'agenouiller devant leur seigneur. Le jeune perse gémit, mais ne s'écroula pas, relevant même la tête vers lui pour soutenir son regard. Borsal tenta de ne pas détourner les yeux, mais le fit, troublé par la force et la détermination dans le regard bleu posé sur lui.

\- Tu ne devrais pas me provoquer, sale vermine des rues, Sharaman t'a jugé digne de sa demeure, mais c'est dans un cachot que tu aurais dû finir !

Borsal ponctua sa phrase par un violent coup de poing à la mâchoire du jeune homme. Dastan encaissa le coup, glapit et eut en reflexe de poser une main sur le pont pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il frémit, et cracha un caillot de sang.

Le seigneur de guerre ricana et fit signe à ses hommes. Aussitôt, ils empoignèrent le jeune homme par un bras et l'un d'eux finit de le redresser en le cramponnant violemment par les cheveux. Dastan serra les dents quand il lui vrilla la nuque, mais ne se plaint pas.

Borsal se rapprocha, ricana, et tira une dague à lame courbe qu'il posa sur la gorge du jeune perse.

Sur l'autre côté du pont, Garsiv tenta de se redresser, rua et un cri lui échappa.

\- Non ! Non ! Laissez-le ! Non ! J'ai compris ! Laissez-le ! Il est blessé !

Borsal lui jeta un regard amusé avant de baisser les yeux sur Dastan. D'une légère pression de la lame, il entailla finement la peau de son cou. Un long filet de sang coula le long de sa gorge.

\- Tu entends ton frère ? Il gémit comme une fille… Je pense qu'il va finir par pleurer comme une gamine si je j'appuie un peu plus fort…

Dastan ne laissa pas sa colère s'exprimer. Il se contenta d'un regard appuyé et murmura d'une voix qu'il tenta de garder stable.

\- Tue moi si cela peut te faire plaisir… Profite de la protection de ton serpent… A terre, tu n'es rien… Mon père te le prouvera.

Borsal frémit de rage. Il voulait voir de la panique, de la peur, comme il pouvait en voir dans le regard de son frère, mais il n'y avait rien de tout cela. Le jeune perse souffrait, il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts, il était résigné, mais il n'avait pas peur… Il ne le supplierait pas de l'épargner et cela le mit encore plus en colère. Sa main trembla et il recula la lame de sa gorge en sifflant de rage.

\- Tu te penses fort, tu n'es rien maudit perse !

Borsal laissa éclater sa rage et donna un coup de poing, puis un deuxième à la tête de Dastan. Ce dernier encaissa les coups en glapissant, mais il ne réagit pas quand un nouveau coup lui explosa la pommette droite.

Le seigneur ennemi se redressa et leva la tête en direction de ses hommes.

\- Brisez-le !

A ces mots, Garsiv rugit et lutta pour se défaire de la poigne des types qui le retenaient, mais il n'y parvint pas un long frisson le parcourut pendant que les hommes de Borsal se rapprochèrent de Dastan. Le premier lui donna un grand coup de pied dans les côtes et il s'effondra à moitié, manquant de perdre connaissance.

Seulement, cela ne les arrêta pas et les coups se mirent à pleuvoir sur le jeune homme déjà blessé. Dans un sursaut, Dastan tenta de lever un bras pour se protéger, mais cela ne fut pas suffisant. Les coups étaient durs, violents et un coup de genoux sur sa blessure dans le dos eut raison de sa résistance. La douleur explosa dans tout son corps et des points noirs passèrent devant ses yeux. Dastan serra les dents, tenta de résister, mais perdit son combat contre les abysses qui l'engloutirent. La dernière chose qu'il perçut fut les cris de son frère et il espéra que lui pourrait s'en sortir…

OoooO

Sous les ricanements des guerriers de Borsal, Garsiv fut jeté sans ménagement à fond de cale. Il glapit et se réceptionna lourdement. Toutefois, il se moqua bien de ses douleurs et redressa la tête, adressant sans s'en rendre vraiment compte une prière aux dieux pour qu'ils n'achèvent pas son frère et qu'il le jette avec lui. Pendant quelques secondes, il craint le pire, mais les rires continuèrent et les types empoignèrent un corps inerte qu'ils jetèrent lui aussi au fond de la cale.

Garsiv, soulagé en partie, tendit les bras et réceptionna comme il put le corps de son frère qu'il agrippa en lui murmurant.

\- Je te tiens…

Au dessus d'eux, la trappe se claqua violemment et les deux frères se retrouvèrent dans le noir et l'humidité. En effet, des filets d'eau se glissaient entre les lattes et il y avait un peu d'eau salée qui tapissait le fond de la cale. Garsiv se redressa et allongea Dastan dans ses bras. Avec ses blessures, son jeune frère aurait eu besoin d'un endroit sec et de linges propres pour envelopper ses blessures. L'eau salée était si douloureuse sur les plaies, mais leurs ennemis se moquaient bien de ce dont il avait besoin…

La plaie dans son dos était mauvaise, profonde et les coups avaient aggravé son état. Borsal avait raison, Garsiv avait été incapable de le protéger et une boule se noua dans son ventre pendant que ses doigts effleurèrent doucement la joue de son cadet.

\- Je suis désolé petit frère, tiens bon… Je vais nous sortir de là… Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je vais nous sortir de là…

* * *

Ce texte répond à 5 défis du Discord "L'Enfer de Dante"

Alphabet des thèmes : G Gémir

Les 1001 Situations : Situation 96 : Un personnage A frappe un personnage B

Mot du jour : Mot du 14/07/2020 Bateau

Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°37 - Placer le mot "pleuvoir".

Couleur du jour : Couleur du 10/08/2020 : Noir


	9. Sortir des griffes de Tiamat

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux vidéo ou du film****  
**

**Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers du film Prince of Persia, les Sables du temps, nus plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

**Dastan et Garsiv se retrouvent à la merci de leurs ennemis**

**_ ce chapitre est la suite des trois OS précédents ! (et la fin !)_**

**_Ce texte répond à 7 défis du Discord "l'enfer de Dante" (liste en fin de texte)_**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**QUELQUES TEXTES PERSANS**_

_**Sortir des griffes de Tiamat**_

Garsiv frissonna et comme il avait l'impression de le faire depuis des jours, sans doute à tort, il lissa les cheveux de son frère inconscient avant de laisser sa main sur son front. Depuis la correction violente administrée sous les ricanements de cette bande de salopards, Dastan n'avait pas reprit connaissance et son frère voyait bien son état se dégradait. La chaleur de sa peau le confortait dans ce constat douloureux.

Son petit frère agonisait et lui, dans cette cale humide ne pouvait rien faire pour lui venir en aide. Cette sensation était atroce et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Garsiv ne voulait pas craquer, il refusait de se montrer faible, une nouvelle fois, devant leurs ennemis, mais c'était Dastan qui était en train de mourir dans ses bras parce qu'il n'avait pas pu le protéger… C'était son petit frère…

Oh, ce n'avait pas été facile… Quand leur père l'avait ramené au palais, Garsiv avait eu l'impression qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur des espoirs de son père, qu'il était un mauvais fils et qu'il voulait le remplacer… sauf qu'il avait fini par comprendre que c'était faux… Que le geste de son père n'avait rien à voir avec lui… mais avec la force du Royaume… Trois frères unis, complémentaires… Chacun à sa place, chacun avec un rôle précis… Trois frères… Trois était un chiffre parfait. Il évitait les querelles de successions qui pourraient affaiblir le Royaume et chacun connaissait son rôle. Garsiv aimait titiller son jeune frère, ils se disputaient, se chamaillaient, mais il l'aimait profondément… Peu lui importait qu'ils n'aient pas le même sang, ils avaient grandi ensembles, ils étaient frères… et il ne pourrait pas remplir son rôle de grand frère…

\- Pardon petit frère, au moins tu es dans mes bras… pardon… Je te vengerais…

Cette fois, une larme coula le long de sa joue et son souffle lui donna l'impression de subitement lui faire défaut. Son cœur lui fit mal. C'était si injuste. Dastan avait compris que tout se passerait mal avant même de mettre un pied sur le pont du bateau. Garsiv aurait dû l'écouter, l'instinct de son cadet était infaillible et…

Sans prévenir, le bateau se mit à tanguer. Ce fut si brutal que les deux frères furent violemment projetés de l'autre côté de la cale. Garsiv glapit de douleur et des points noirs passèrent devant ses yeux, mais il se redressa et agrippa son frère au moment où une partie de la coque explosa, faisant pénétrer une vague d'eau bouillonnante dans la cale.

Garsiv sursauta et agrippa Dastan tout en lui hurlant.

\- Accroche-toi.

En seulement quelques secondes, l'eau envahit totalement la cale et le jeune perse comprit que le navire allait sombrer. Tenant fermement son frère, il prit une inspiration et plongea. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des solutions, mais il refusait de couler avec le bateau, il restait une chance de s'en sortir.

Tentant de ne pas penser au dragon de mer, Garsiv fit de son mieux pour atteindre rapidement la surface en tirant Dastan à sa suite. Quand il émergea, il l'attira vers lui et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

Devant lui, toutes dents dehors et remuant l'eau avec ardeur se dressait le gigantesque serpent de mer à la peau turquoise qui avait coulé leur navire. Cependant, la créature de Tiamat semblait subitement prise de folie, car cette fois, c'était au bateau de Borsal qu'elle était en train de s'en prendre. D'un coup de mâchoire, il déchiqueta le mat et siffla. Des hurlements parvinrent du bateau et Borsal se mit à genoux pour le supplier, bras ouverts en signe de pénitence. Il hurlait qu'il demandait pardon, qu'il se repentait et le serpent de mer, s'immobilisa. Il braqua son regard noir comme la nuit dans celui du seigneur de guerre, le jugea et resta immobile quelques secondes.

\- Je ne voulais pas attirer la colère de Tiamat ! Hurla Borsal en tremblant des pieds à la tête.

Le serpent de mer pencha la tête, ouvrit la gueule et avant que Borsal n'ait le temps de faire un geste, il le goba. Les marins hurlèrent de terreur, mais il était trop tard, de sa mâchoire, il pulvérisa le reste du bateau qui sombra avant de dévorer tous les marins qui tentaient de fuir.

Une fois qu'il eut achevé tout l'équipage, il se tourna vers Garsiv. Le prince perse savait que c'était la fin et il serra plus fort son cadet inconscient contre lui. Jamais ils n'auraient dû se lancer dans ce voyage…

Sauf que, contre toute attente, le serpent de mer les toisa, siffla et disparu dans l'océan sans les tuer. Garsiv retint son souffle quelques secondes, s'attendant presque à ce qu'il lui ampute les jambes pour jouer avec lui, mais plus rien ne bougea. Il était donc bien parti.

Un certain soulagement l'étreignit même si leur situation n'était guère enviable… Pourtant, dans tous les débris qui flottaient à la surface, il repéra subitement un canot. Rassemblant ses forces, il nagea dans sa direction et parvint à y hisser Dastan avant de faire de même.

Epuisé, il s'affala aux côtés de son frère et reprit son souffle avant de se redresser. A genoux, il se pencha sur son frère et lui fit cracher l'eau qu'il avait ingurgitée. Dastan frémit sans reprendre connaissance et Garsiv caressa une nouvelle fois ses cheveux et sa joue.

Pour l'instant, il était vivant, mais ils étaient seuls, en plein océan. La mort ne serait pas longue à les rattraper.

Garsiv se laissa donc tombe assis au fond du canon, un peu désespéré. Il glissa les mains sous le corps de son frère et déposa un baiser sur son front fiévreux.

\- J'aimerais tellement dire que nous allons nous en sortir, mais je suis heureux de mourir à te côtés, j'espère juste que tu ne souffres pas trop.

Bien évidemment, son jeune frère, de plus en plus faible, ne pu lui répondre et Garsiv, cette fois, ne put lutter plus longtemps contre la souffrance qui le vrillait de l'intérieur. Doucement, il posa son front sur celui de son front, le berçant avec tendresse et ses larmes se mirent à couler… Des larmes douloureuses, abondantes et qui marquait la fin de ses espoirs… Tout était fini… et pendant que ses larmes absorbèrent ce qu'il restait de son énergie, ses pensées s'envolèrent à leur frère et à leur père… Il leur demanda pardon de les abandonner et le noir l'engloutit à son tour, il était bien trop épuisé pour continuer à se battre…

OoooO

Une brise fraîche et légère caressa la peau de Garsiv. Le prince perse frissonna, cligna des yeux et sursauta brutalement. Hagard, il regarda autour de lui et une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Hey doucement petit frère.

\- Tus ?

Garsiv posa un air étonné sur son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu es mort toi aussi ?

Tus lui répondit par un rire sonore et une pression plus forte de son épaule.

\- Non frère, aucun de nous deux est mort. Regarde, tu es à bord de l'un de nos navires, la prophétesse a vu l'attaque du serpent de Tiamat et je me suis précipité pour vous retrouver. J'ai vu les débris, et j'ai cru vous avoir perdu, mais plus loin, il y avait d'autres débris et un canot.

Garsiv frissonna. Ils les avaient retrouvés… mais il était seul dans la petite cabine et une question lui brûla les lèvres.

\- Dastan ?

Le visage de Tus se rembrunit et le cœur de Garsiv rata un battement pendant que les larmes revenaient.

\- Non, je t'en prie, murmura le jeune perse, terrifié à l'idée que lui ai pu survivre, mais pas son frère.

\- Calme-toi, il est faible mais vivant. Notre père est avec lui et avec les médecins.

\- Je veux le voir.

\- Oui, viens…

...

Les deux frères changèrent donc de cabine et Garsiv ne put retenir un frisson en pénétrant dans celle du Roi. C'était la plus vaste, le meilleur endroit pour que les médecins puissent opérer, mais ils sortirent quand les deux princes entrèrent. Garsiv se rapprocha. On avait retiré les vêtements humides de son cadet, un large bandage lui entourait la poitrine et sa peau était moins pâle que dans cette cale. Garsiv se rapprocha et se mit à genoux devant la couche.

\- Mon fils ! Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Sharaman.

\- Mieux et lui ?

\- Nous avons eu peur de le perdre, mais il a lutté pour survivre. Maintenant son état est stable. Les médecins disent qu'il ira bien.

Garsiv laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement pendant que ses doigts effleurèrent son front pour jouer avec ses mèches brunes.

\- C'est bien petit frère… continue à lutter, nous sommes là…

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, un long frisson remonta le long du corps du jeune perse et ses yeux s'entrouvrirent. En croisant son regard, un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de son frère.

\- Hey ! Bienvenue chez les vivants…

Dastan lui sourit faiblement et referma les yeux. Il était encore épuisé, mais il allait bien. Tus était tout aussi heureux de le voir conscient, mais il était intrigué.

\- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi la créature de Tiamat s'est retourné contre les siens.

\- Tiamat est comme toutes les déesses… Répondit Sharaman, elle accepte bien des choses, mais quand on la prie pour des causes injustes, il arrive qu'elle abandonne ses protégés… Borsal avait été trop loin, il a subi un retour de foudre divine…

* * *

Ce texte répond à 7 défis du Discord "L'Enfer de Dante"

**Couleur du jour** : Couleur du 10/08/2020 : Noir

**Mot du jour** : Mot du 22/05/2020 : Chaleur

**Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup** : **Défi 13 de Sarah et Voirloup**** :** écrire du angst et du fluff dans le même texte

**Alphabet des thèmes** : C : Cœur

**Image du jour** : Image du 30/07/2020

**Cassons les préjugés** : Préjugé 21 les hommes ne pleurent pas

**Le défi des baisers** : un baiser sur le front


	10. L'ambassadeur d'Otarion

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux vidéo ou du film****  
**

**Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers du film Prince of Persia, les Sables du temps, nus plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

**Dastan ne savait plus que faire...**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de "L'atelier des Sentiments"du discord "L'Enfer de Dante".**

**Le but est d'écrire en texte en 45 minutes sur le sentiment proposé.**

**Sentiment : Hont**

**Au passage ce texte répond au défi suivant :**

**\- Mot du jour : Mot du 16/05/2020 : Violence**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**QUELQUES TEXTES PERSANS**_

_« Humilité n'est honte que pour celui qui humilie »_

_Edward Albee_

* * *

_** L'ambassadeur d'Otarion **_

\- Pousse-toi de mon chemin, racaille des rues, marmonna l'un des ambassadeurs en repoussant Dastan venu l'accueillir sur demande de son père.

Le jeune homme, bouleversé par la violence de ses propose, recula de deux pas en baissant la tête, se repassant mentalement ce qu'il n'avait pas dit et ni fait dans les normes pour être ainsi rabroué. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il l'avait dit au Roi Sharaman. Il n'était pas prince par le sang, mais par un geste de bonté de ce père adoptif qu'il aimait tant. Chaque jour, il avait fait des efforts pour être digne d'être son fils, mais il était toujours le gamin des rues de Nasaf et parfois, il oubliait un peu le protocole. Pourtant, cette fois, il s'était bien appliqué à tout faire dans l'ordre, refusant de commettre une erreur pour ne pas faire honte à son père…

Sauf que cela n'avait pas suffi. L'homme en face de lui ricana une nouvelle fois et Dastan sentit ses joues s'enflammer, la honte lui coupant presque le souffle, mais une voix dans son dos fit taire les ricanements.

\- Sais-tu donc que tu t'adresses à un prince de Perse ?

Ça, c'était Bis… Son frère de cœur issu de la rue, devenu le capitaine de ses hommes.

\- Comme si ramasser n'importe quel déchet dans la rue lui donnait de la valeur ! Ricana l'Ambassadeur.

A cet instant, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui sauter à la gorge pour lui faire ravaler ses propos, le jeune homme aurait tout donné pour disparaître totalement, mais une voix répliqua.

\- Ce mépris n'a pas lieu d'être… Mon fils t'a accueilli avec tous les honneurs dus à ton roi. Tu te ridiculises et fais honte au seigneur qui t'envoie à ma rencontre.

\- Roi Sharaman ! S'exclama l'ambassadeur prit en faute.

Ce dernier ne jugea pas nécessaire de lui répondre, en revanche, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Dastan qu'il pressa avec tendresse.

\- Lève les yeux mon fils. Ne baisse pas le regard devant ce genre d'hommes et n'ait pas honte de tes origines. Tu sais que ce ne sont pas elles qui comptent à mes yeux.

Dastan frissonna. Le sourire de son père adoptif était rassurant, doux et rempli d'affection. Encore un peu déboussolé et jamais très à l'aise pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, il se contenta d'hocher doucement la tête.

Sharaman lui sourit et sa main pressa doucement sa nuque.

\- Maintenant viens. Son ambassadeur est un rustre, mais le message du seigneur de guerre Otarion, qu'il nous apporte est important… Nous allons donc lui faire bon accueil… pour le moment…


	11. Une prière à la Lune

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux vidéo ou du film****  
**

**Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers du film Prince of Persia, les Sables du temps, nus plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

**Tamina priait la Lune**

**La première version de ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de "L'atelier Astronomique"de "L'Enfer de Dante".**

**Le but est d'écrire en texte en 45 minutes sur une constellation ou une planète**

**Planète : Lune**

**Symbolique : Ishtar, déesse mésopotamienne et assyrienne, fille du dieu-lune, représente la pleine lune et son aspect positif et fécond**

**Au passage ce texte répond à 4 défis (liste en fin de texte)**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**QUELQUES TEXTES PERSANS**_

_**Une prière à la Lune **_

Tamina prit une inspiration et se rapprocha du miroir en pied qui ornait l'un des murs de sa chambre. Ce simple geste fit tinter tous ses bracelets, autant ceux de se chevilles que ceux de ses poignets ou ses grands sautoirs en argent. La jeune femme sourit, pensant aux remarques amusées de son jeune époux qui lui disait que ses bijoux lui permettaient de l'entendre avant de la voir.

Tout en continuant à sourire, elle s'immobilisa devant le miroir. La princesse d'Alamut portait une robe de voilage or et gris presque transparente et elle sourit en observant son reflet, ses mains se posant sur son ventre. Les gens ne le soupçonnaient pas encore, mais la jeune femme savait que ses prières à Ishtar avaient été exaucées. Elle le sentait… et le léger rebond de son abdomen agrandit son sourire. Elle portait un enfant, son enfant et c'était l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie.

Elle savait comme la famille était importante pour son époux. Le gosse des rues, orphelin, devenu prince de Perse, aimait son père adoptif et ses deux frères de cœur plus que sa propre vie. A ses yeux, cette famille était un vrai miracle et il avait envie de l'agrandir, d'avoir un enfant lui aussi, avec elle, son unique amour à qui il avait offert l'unique bague qui ornait ses doigts. Elle était plus simple, moins clinquante que ses autres bijoux, à l'image de Dastan… Elle symbolisait son attachement et le fait que pour lui, elle serait toujours la seule…

C'était beau… Taminé était touchée qu'il refuse tout le temps de manière très polie, mais ferme, toutes les nouvelles épouses qu'on lui présentait dans l'espoir d'unir sa lignée à celle du Lion de Perse. Dastan n'aimait qu'elle, il n'avait besoin que d'elle et la jeune femme imaginait déjà son sourire quand elle allait lui annoncer cette merveilleuse nouvelle… mais pas tout de suite, pour l'instant, elle allait encore adresser une prière à la pleine Lune… pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Elle voulait que tout se passe bien avant de lui dire…

* * *

**Défis répondus :**

**Mot du jour** : Mot du 18/08/2020 : Bague

**Couleur du jour** : Couleur du 17/08/2020 : Or

**Alphabet des Thèmes** : L : Lune

**Collectionner les POP** : POP 15 Écrire sur un personnage qui possède une grande quantité de bijoux


	12. Le Lion de Perse

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux vidéo ou du film****  
**

**Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers du film Prince of Persia, les Sables du temps, nus plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

**Dastan était surnommé le Lion de Perse**

**La première version de ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de "L'atelier Animalier"de "L'Enfer de Dante".**

**Le but est d'écrire en texte en 45 minutes sur un animal**

**Animal : Lion**

**Symbolique : **_L'esprit du lion est généralement associé à la force intérieure. Si le lion apparaît comme un totem puissant pour vous, sa présence peut être interprétée comme une représentation positive de votre confiance ou de pouvoir personnel. Cet animal protecteur invite à compter sur les qualités de force, de courage et de confiance en soi, tout comme l'illustre la carte de tarot de Marseille « La Force » qui figure une femme gardant la bouche d'un lion ouverte à mains nues_

**Au passage ce texte répond à 2 défis (liste en fin de texte)**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**QUELQUES TEXTES PERSANS**_

_**Le Lion de Perse **_

Ce n'était pas lui qui s'était donné le surnom de « Lion de Perse » c'était tout d'abord ses hommes puis, son frère aîné, Tus, qui avait trouvé que cette animal représentait bien son cadet. Dastan se souvenait bien de sa tape sur son épaule. De son rire et de sa déclaration.

\- _Ça c'est mon frère ! Un vrai Lion de Perse ! _

Les soldats l'avaient tous acclamés, brandissant leurs sabres au-dessus de leurs têtes en poussant des cris et jamais Dastan ne s'était senti aussi gêné de sa vie. Il se battait pour sa famille, pour son peuple, pour la grandeur de son royaume, mais jamais pour sa gloire personnelle. Ce n'était pas important qu'on l'acclame lui et il avait même tenté de se dérober à cette ovation, mais Tus l'avait prit par le cou, tapotant son plastron aux clous argenté de l'autre main.

\- _Ne te sauve pas petit frère, profite. Je sais que tu préfères l'ombre, mais un lion se montre au soleil._

\- _Arrête avec ça, je…_

\- _Dastan tu es un lion, un vrai… Tu as cette force intérieure inégalable. Tu te connais et tu as confiance en toi, c'est bien pour cela que tu n'hésites pas à prendre tous les risques…_

\- _Je veux juste épargner des vies et…_

\- _Ça aussi cela fait de toi un grand, mon frère. Tu es humble, mais ton courage et ta force sont reconnus par tous, regarde ! Tu es mon frère… et tu es le Lion de Perse…_

Les acclamations avaient été plus fortes et Dastan avait baissé la tête. A ce moment, il s'était senti fort, invincible, cela était vrai, mais plus maintenant… Son père était mort, Bis était mort, ses frères aussi… Il n'était plus un lion, il était totalement perdu, mais sa détermination était toujours là ! Tant qu'il resterait une chance de les ramener, tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de vie, il se battrait… Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement… Il devait sauver les gens qu'il aimait… comme un fauve protégerait son clan…

* * *

**Défis répondus :**

**Mot du jour** : Mot du 02/08/2020 : Sabre

**Couleur du jour** : Couleur du 21/08/2020 : Argent


	13. La dague du temps

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux vidéo ou du film****  
**

**Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers du film Prince of Persia, les Sables du temps, nus plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

**Dastan était à la fois loin et proche de son but**

**Ce texte a été écrit pour dans le cadre des défis e "L'Enfer de Dante".**

**Il répond à 5 défis (liste en fin de texte)**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**QUELQUES TEXTES PERSANS**_

_**La dague du temps**_

La première fois qu'il avait enclenché le pouvoir de la dague du temps, c'était par inadvertance. Tamina, encore sous le choc de l'attaque de sa cité par les perses sans aucune raison, bouillonnait de rage et lui… perdu, désemparé, sous le choc d'avoir vu mourir sous ses yeux son père qu'il aimait et son meilleur ami, n'avait pas ses réflexes habituels. Elle l'avait frappé. Il avait ressenti la douleur, s'était dit que la mort, au moins, l'empêcherait de souffrir, mais il s'était passé une chose étrange. Il avait appuyé sur la dague et il s'était vu remonter le temps…

Une fois, deux fois, puis cela s'était arrêté et Tamina, toujours folle de colère lui avait expliqué la faculté de cette dague…

Remonter le temps, effacer ce qui avait été fait… Effacer la mort de son père ? Celle de Bis qui avait couvert sa fuite ?

Cette idée-là l'obsédait et elle se fit plus intense, plus nécessaire, plus incontournable quand il berça Garsiv devenu inerte dans ses bras, quand il fut aspergé par le sang de Tus égorgé par leur oncle qui avait basculé dans la folie, quand Tamina lui lâcha la main, la privant de la dernière personne qui lui restait…

A ce moment-là, c'était la mort de trop… Il aimait son père, son meilleur ami, ses frères… Dans l'action, il avait aimé passionnément la jeune femme, elle lui avait donné un repère, l'avait poussé à vouloir continuer à se battre. Ils se ressemblaient… rebelles, mais enchaînés à un devoir qu'ils devaient accomplir et il venait de la perdre elle-aussi.

Alors, à cet instant, il ne lui restait rien, plus rien… et la souffrance qui le vrillait en deux n'était pas que physique. Dastan était exténué, à bout de forces nerveusement.

Il aurait pu céder, lui aussi, laisser la mort l'emporter, mais il tenait encore la dague au creux de sa main, cette dague qui pouvait remonter le temps, qui pouvait lui ramener tout le monde. Le sablier était là, tout prêt…

Il devait l'atteindre en premier.

Il devait empêcher son oncle de réussir ses sinistres desseins…

C'était étrange, Dastan était un guerrier. Il luttait depuis longtemps, il avait prit des vies, mais c'était pour protéger les siens, sa famille, son peuple, son royaume. Il n'éprouvait pas de haine… Alors que là, à ce moment précis, une vague de haine était en train de déferler en lui, comme jamais il n'en avait ressenti de sa vie… C'était quelque chose qui le brûlait, qui le consumait, mais qui, paradoxalement lui redonnait un peu de force. Il haïssait Nizam comme jamais il n'avait haï quelqu'un… Comment un être normal pouvait-il vouloir tuer son frère ? Comment pouvait-il égorger son neveu avec un sourire sadique ?

Oui Dastan le haïssait… Il détestait ce sentiment, mais il était si fatigué qu'il ne pensait plus pouvoir le repousser et Nizam ricanait comme un fou au-dessus de lui. Il devait le faire taire, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas l'emporter…

Qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser la mort l'emporter sur la vie.

Ni la haine sur l'amour…

D'ailleurs toute sa haine le quitta d'un coup pendant qu'il revoyait brutalement le regard attendri et bienveillant de son père sur lui… Cet homme qui lui avait tout donné et qu'il l'aimait, lui, l'orphelin des rues… et cette vague-là effaça la haine, sa fatigue et ses doutes, lui redonnant une force qu'il avait cru avoir perdu.

D'un geste, il redressa la tête et il serra les dents. Il pouvait le vaincre, il pouvait les sauver.

Alors, tant qu'il lui restait un souffle de vie, il lutterait.

\- Je vous aime… Je ne vous abandonnerais pas…

* * *

**Défis répondus :**

**Action ou vérité** : Ecrire sur une aventure qui se passe à une autre époque que la nôtre

**Collectionner les POP** : POP 15 Écrire sur un la capacité d'un personnage de manipuler le temps

**Les premières fois** : La première fois que je hais quelqu'un

**Alphabet des thèmes** : H : Haine

**Mot du jour** : Mot du 10/06/2020 : Souffrance


End file.
